El Regalo Perfecto
by Nayen Lemunantu
Summary: Kise planea darle a Aomine el regalo perfecto para el cumpleaños décimo sexto del moreno. Pero Aomine decide cambiar su deseo repentinamente. ¿Habrá obtenido Aomine el regalo que deseaba? LEMON


**Este fic fue escrito con motivo de un evento en esta misma página para conmemorar el cumpleaños del morenazo de fuego. **

**La historia está contada exclusivamente desde la perspectiva de Aomine y consta de un capítulo único. **

**Doy las gracias especialmente a Zhena Hik por su valioso comentario que me permitió mejorar esta historia. Eres la mejor!**

.

.

.

**El Regalo Perfecto**

.

.

Era la medianoche de un viernes y Tokio resplandecía con millones de pequeñas luces de colores, denotando que la noche, la bohemia y las fluorescencias se habían apoderado de la ciudad.

Él se encontraba solo, sentado en el living de su casa, viendo tranquilamente la televisión sin ningún mejor plan que hacer salvo este, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de salir ni nada por el estilo. Para él, este era un día como cualquier otro y no revestía de nada especial… Lamentablemente para él, un amigo suyo tenía una percepción completamente distinta.

Habían pasado tan sólo dos minutos desde la medianoche, cuando el timbre de su casa sonó con insistencia, haciéndolo sobresaltarse por la inesperada interrupción. Él se puso de pie y frunció el ceño a la vez que caminó con pasos lentos y firmes hacia la puerta de calle.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Aominecchi! —el fuerte grito del rubio unido al sonido de la corneta de cartón que hizo sonar, lo hicieron arrugar la frente más aún, molesto por lo bullicioso que era su amigo.

Kise, con una gran sonrisa en los labios lo abrazó fuertemente y luego hizo ingreso a su casa sin ser invitado, caminando con paso ligero y natural hacia el living. Él lo detalló con la mirada de arriba abajo. El día de hoy parecía andar más arreglado que de costumbre, aunque seriamente dudaba que algo así fuera posible. Llevaba unos jeans azules con rasgaduras en los muslos acomodados desordenadamente dentro de unos botines negros, su torso estaba cubierto por una camisa negra, desde el cuello colgaban sus gafas Gucci y como abrigo llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro delgada y un fashionista sombrero que se inclinaba hacia la derecha decoraba su cabeza rubia. Como detalle adicional, pudo ver que su aro siempre de plata, el día de hoy era de un llamativo color azul eléctrico.

—_¿Acaso se arregló para mí?_

Cerró la puerta luego de salir del momentáneo estupor en que se encontraba y se giró sobre sus talones para seguir al rubio al living, y detallándolo una vez más, pudo ver las guirnaldas de cumpleaños de varios colores que colgaban de su cuello en un inicio y que ahora colocaba sobre las lámparas como decoración.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Kise? —dijo molesto, reparando en las, según él, "tonteras" que hacía el otro— ¿Acaso crees que soy un niño pequeño que necesita de globos, guirnaldas y pastel?

—¡No seas aguafiestas Aominecchi! Mejor prepárate porque el día de hoy tú y yo la pasaremos de maravilla —le dijo mientras le cerraba un ojo cómplicemente y le arrojaba una bolsa negra de papel que recién hasta ese instante descubría que Kise llevaba en su mano.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó dudando, casi con temor a mirar el contenido de la bolsa, sabiendo lo impredecible y ridículo que podía llegar a ser Kise a veces.

—Es una parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dejaba caer cruzando las piernas en el sillón— Pero no es lo único ¡Así que mejor date prisa! Lo mejor está aún por venir.

No pudo evitar sonreír de lado ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando ese rubio ahora? Abrió la bolsa para constatar que se trataban de ropas muy elegantes y completamente fuera de su estilo ¡De ninguna manera podía vestir algo como eso! Le daba exactamente lo mismo la millonada que hubiera gastado Kise en ese regalo, no había forma de que él saliera a la calle vistiendo algo así.

—¡Estás loco! No me voy a poner esto —dijo sacando el elegante saco negro Armani que era acompañado del resto de la tenida del mismo color.

—¡Claro que lo harás! —Kise gritó espantado mientras se ponía de pie— De lo contrario vas a arruinar todos mis planes.

—¿Planes? ¿Cuáles planes? ¿Qué estás tramando Kise? —Preguntó desconfiado mientras lo miraba entrecerrando los ojos— Te lo advierto, no pienso salir de aquí sin saber lo que estás tramando — lo amenazó señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—¡Sólo estoy planeando celebrar tu cumpleaños Aominecchi! —Kise habló inocentemente, encogiéndose de hombros— Te va a encantar la sorpresa ¡Ya lo verás!

Él suspiró derrotado ante su insistencia, dejando caer los hombros y rodando los ojos con fastidio. Conocía bien a Kise para saber que cuando había algo que se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano que pudiera disuadirlo, así que a riesgo de transformar lo que quedaba de noche en una pelea constante con el rubio, decidió ceder sólo por hoy a sus caprichos. Después de todo, él no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Aunque en ese instante sintió que era él quien le estaba haciendo un regalo al modelo y no al revés.

Apareció nuevamente en el living luego de unos minutos, vistiendo el atuendo que le regalara su amigo, aun preguntándose por qué era necesario vestir tan elegante para celebrar su cumpleaños, y mientras más lo pensaba, más inquieto se sentía ¿A dónde pensaba llevarlo Kise?

Vestía un pantalón de tela negro, levemente apitillado, una camisa gris que llevaba los tres primeros botones abiertos, dejando ver parte de su bronceado pecho, y el saco negro con un pequeño pañuelo de seda gris en la solapa, le entallaba su atlética figura y a la vez resaltaba su torso largo y sus hombros anchos.

Se sentía realmente extraño con aquella vestimenta que le quedaba perfectamente, casi como si hubiera sido hecha a su medida ¿Acaso Kise sabía a la perfección su talla de ropa? Hasta ese instante no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que lo conocía el rubio. Se recogió ambas mangas del saco y la camisa sólo por fastidiar al rubio y para no verse tan formal y luego guardó sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, depositando el peso de su cuerpo en su pierna derecha.

—¿Estás contento ahora? —preguntó con voz apática.

Kise estaba sentado nuevamente en el sillón del living y revisaba su Smartphone concentradamente, por lo que no reparó en la presencia del moreno hasta que éste le habló y al girar sólo su rostro en la dirección de éste, no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca ligeramente mientras alzaba sus delgadas cejas, evidentemente impresionado.

—A… Aominecchi… Te… Te ves muy bien… —tartamudeó sin poder salir aún de su sorpresa— El traje te queda perfecto.

Sus labios se estiraron formando una sonrisa al oír esta declaración. No podía negar que se sentía increíblemente bien escuchar a Kise decir eso y más aún ahora que observaba su cara impactada que no dejaba de recorrerlo con la mirada… Aunque no sabía por qué se había sentido tan bien, pero en ese instante trató de convencerse de que era sólo su ego regocijándose al haber sido alabado.

Kise decidió salir del estado de aturdimiento en que se encontraba debido al moreno y moviendo la cabeza para despabilar, guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se puso de pie.

—Te ves muy bien, pero aún te falta un importante detalle —recogió nuevamente las guirnaldas que había por todo el living y le puso un par alrededor del cuello a Aomine y las restantes en su propio cuello.

—Eres el rubio más ridículo que conozco —declaró con seriedad, pero se dejó hacer por el modelo.

—Creo que soy el único rubio que conoces, punto —acto seguido, Kise lo tomó del brazo derecho, a la altura de su codo, y lo sacó de la casa rápidamente.

Salieron al exterior y el fresco aire nocturno les dio de lleno en la cara. Él no tenía claridad de hacia dónde lo estaba guiando el rubio, por lo que se limitó a dejar que éste lo condujera y en ningún instante intentó romper al agarre que los unía. Pero tuvo que reconocer que cuando Kise se detuvo frente a una brillante limusina de color negro, sólo pudo abrir la boca impresionado.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué rayos es lo que pasa por esa cabeza tuya? —murmuró saliendo de su estupor.

—La noche recién comienza Aominecchi —le dijo sonriente mientras se giraba para mirarlo a la cara— Estoy seguro que la última parte del regalo va a ser la que más te gustará.

Vio cómo luego de decir aquello, Kise se metía dentro del vehículo que había sido abierto por el chofer y él lo siguió. El interior era inmenso y los asientos estaban forrados de cuero, estaba seguro que su arriendo también había sido algo muy costoso y se preguntó sinceramente ¿Por qué Kise estaba haciendo todo aquello? ¿Tan amigo lo consideraba? Lo miró otra vez y ahora el rubio acaba de servir feliz dos copas de champagne frío, debido al recipiente metálico lleno de hielo en que reposaba la botella. El rubio alargó el brazo entregándole una copa y levantó la suya en alto para brindar animadamente.

—¡Por tus dieciséis años Aominecchi!

—¡Salud! —respondió esbozando una sonrisa de lado y se bebió el contenido de la copa, la cual fue rellenada inmediatamente por Kise, quien lo había imitado y se había bebido el licor de un trago— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

—Paciencia… Es mejor que te sorprendas cuando lleguemos ¿No crees? —el rubio respondió moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Kise? ¿Por qué te tomas todas estas molestias? —dijo sin comprender a cabalidad la situación.

—¡Porque es tu cumpleaños Aominecchi! Y porque eres mi amigo y te quiero mucho —esta última frase la dijo en un susurro.

Él abrió los ojos levemente y alejó la copa de su boca sin beber de ella. Le había tomado por sorpresa esta declaración del rubio y francamente se preguntó si él sentía lo mismo por su amigo. Evidentemente él lo quería mucho, ellos eran compañeros de juegos, camaradas de travesuras, cómplices de aventuras… Pero tal vez lo que él sentía por Kise era más que esa simple y linda amistad.

El transcurso dentro de la limusina fue rápido. Las calles libres de tráfico a esa hora hicieron que el recorrido fuera más expedito, lo que sumado a la amena conversación de Kise y al delicioso champagne que ya se habían terminado, hizo que el tiempo prácticamente volara y Aomine no se percató cuándo el vehículo se estacionó, y segundos después la puerta les fue abierta.

Ambos chicos bajaron en lo que parecía ser el distrito de Shinjuku por lo animado del ambiente, las luces de colores, la música estridente de los numerosos bares y la cantidad de gente que recorría las calles a esa hora. Kise comenzó a caminar hacia el establecimiento que tenían justo frente a sus ojos: un night-club llamado _Venus _y él siguió sus pasos, aun dudando.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece tu regalo Aominecchi? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa triunfal decorando su rostro níveo.

—¡Estás loco! No podemos entrar a este lugar —regañó al rubio, mirándolo con el ceño apretado— Por si no lo recuerdas, somos menores de edad ¡Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo dieciséis años, no dieciocho!

—¡No te preocupes por eso! Lo tengo todo bajo control —le susurró guiñándole un ojo.

Kise recorrió el par de pasos que lo separaban de la puerta de ingreso, donde a esa hora hacían fila una gran cantidad de hombres, y se acercó al portero. Le platicó algo con una expresión confiada en el rostro y luego de revisar en la plantilla que llevaba en sus manos, el hombre asintió con la cabeza y le ordenó al guardia de seguridad abrir la puerta. Kise se dio vuelta para mirarlo y lo llamó con la mano, por lo que él se encaminó en su dirección y pronto estuvieron en el interior.

Ahora tenía que reconocerlo: Se sentía impresionado. No tenía idea de lo conocido e influyente que era el rubio, pues estaba seguro que todo aquello era posible gracias a que él era un modelo famoso, de otro modo habría sido imposible que los dejaran entrar a ese lugar.

Recorrió con la vista aquel oscuro local. El humo del tabaco llenaba el aire y cubría todo el lugar con una grisácea bruma y hacía que las numerosas luces fluorescentes resaltaran más. Había un total de cuatro escenarios consecutivos rodeados de numerosas mesas, donde se llevaban a cabo diversos espectáculos de fantasía que iban desde las tradicionales enfermeras, hasta unas arrebatadoras policías.

Al parecer aquel club se caracterizaba por presentar en su mayoría a bailarinas extranjeras, quienes eran sumamente apetecidas en el _underworld_ de Tokio debido a su voluptuosidad con respecto a las japonesas y a lo exóticas que resultaban para los nipones.

—No tenía idea que te gustaban este tipo de lugares ¡Eres un pervertido Kise! —comentó alegremente, bromeando un poco.

Kise sólo se rió estridentemente con su comentario, pero no le respondió. Aún estaban en la entrada cuando un camarero vestido de smoking se les acercó, Kise le dijo que tenían una reservación a su nombre y el joven camarero los guio hasta su lugar. El modelo lo tomó del brazo otra vez y juntos se encaminaron por el lugar hasta un palco VIP, desde donde se tenía una mejor visibilidad de los numerosos escenarios y donde había un limitado número de mesas. Ellos tomaron asiento en una que tenía el nombre de Ryota Kise escrito con letras doradas en una tarjeta roja y pronto el mismo camarero les trajo otra botella de champagne.

—¿Me vas a decir o no si te gustó tu regalo? —Kise preguntó antes de beber de su vaso.

—¿Por qué se te ocurrió esto? —lanzó una contra-pregunta en lugar de responder con sinceridad.

—¿Acaso no te gustó tu regalo? —el rubio habló con voz desilusionada depositando el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Yo no he dicho eso —replicó con voz entre cansada y paciente— Pero pudiste haber escogido cualquier otro regalo ¿Por qué este?

—Es que… Aominecchi…Tú siempre estás mirando esas revistas de mujeres con poca ropa y diciendo que te gustan las mujeres con grandes… atributos —el rubio habló molesto, elevando el tono de su voz— Por eso pensé que este sería el regalo perfecto para ti… Pero tal parece que no te gustó —esta vez habló suave, bajando la mirada.

—¡Ya te dije que no era por eso! —replicó molesto esta vez.

La verdad era que no entendía cómo Kise podía ser tan sensible ¿Qué acaso no era hombre igual que él? Los hombres no lloran por cualquier estupidez ni se andan quejando por cosas sin importancia. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con la nueva expresión triste de los transparentes ojos del rubio, no después de haberlo visto tan alegre durante toda la noche.

—Lo siento Kise —susurró arrepentido— No es que no me haya gustado tu regalo, sólo tenía curiosidad, eso es todo.

El rubio lo miró a la cara, tenía los labios apretados en un gracioso mohín que lo hacía ver infantil, pero terriblemente sensual a la vez, destacando lo apetitosa de su boca.

—_¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que estoy pensando? ¡Desde cuándo me parece que Kise es sensual!_

Aomine tomó la copa de champagne y se la bebió de un trago y tomando la botella, se volvió a servir, tratando de ahogar en alcohol esa consciencia que no sabía por qué había hecho su aparición justo hoy con la única finalidad de torturarlo. Hoy era su cumpleaños y lo iba a disfrutar, después de todo, esa había sido la intensión de Kise ¿No?

—Bueno, me alegra que te haya gustado el regalo, disfruta del espectáculo —Kise dijo con voz un poco más animada, tratando de sonar conciliador y forzó una sonrisa.

Él decidió hacerle caso al rubio y recostándose en el asiento, giró el cuello hacia el escenario más cercano, donde bailaba una mujer de piel casi tan bronceada como la suya y jugaba a ser una sensual bombera, pero ella en lugar de apagar el fuego, estaba encargada de avivarlo.

De pronto, la mujer se acercó hacia ellos, pero debido a que ellos estaban a mayor altura, la mujer sólo pudo acercarles una de sus largas piernas, la que apoyó en la barandilla del palco estirándola con sensualidad.

Kise se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, poniéndole varios billetes entre las botas y le susurró algo cerca del oído que él no alcanzó a oír, pero se dio cuenta que el rubio se giró para verlo, a la vez que la mujer posaba sus ojos oscuros y delineados gatunamente sobre él. Luego de esa breve charla, Kise volvió a la mesa y se dejó caer en su asiento sonriendo traviesamente.

—_¿Qué le había dicho? ¡Ese maldito rubio realmente lo estaba disfrutando!_

Luego de unos instantes y una vez que hubo concluido su show, la mujer bajó del escenario y caminando hacia la zona VIP, se acercó a la mesa de ambos chicos y comenzó a hacerle un sensual baile al moreno, justo sobre la mesa.

Kise se reía divertido y le seguía el juego a la bailarina, aplaudiendo y bailando en su asiento al ritmo de la música y silbando de vez en cuando. Él en cambio, permaneció en su silla comportándose con seriedad, disfrutando del baile de una mujer con atributos tan bien puestos, como nunca antes había visto en su vida. Pero forzosamente tuvo que preguntarse en ese instante ¿Por qué era que aquella hermosa y sensual mujer no le provocaba nada?

Cuando finalizó la canción, ella paró de bailar y fue Kise quien le ayudó a bajar de la mesa, tomándola de la estrecha cintura y depositándola en el suelo, gesto que fue recompensado por la mujer con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Al ver esta escena, su ceño se arrugó instantáneamente e incluso tuvo que desviar la vista hacia el escenario nuevamente para evitar seguir viendo, y tal parece que la bailarina se percató de sus malas vibras pues cuando intentó acercársele para despedirse, bastó una sola de sus miradas cargadas de molestia para hacer que se alejara inmediatamente del lugar.

Kise sin embargo, no pareció haberse dado cuenta de esto y continuó mirando divertido hacia el escenario mientras bebía de su vaso de manera controlada, no como él que ya se había engullido su cuarto vaso de champagne y se servía ahora el quinto.

No se dio cuenta cuándo pasó, pero ya hace varios minutos había perdido completamente el interés en el espectáculo que ahí se desarrollaba y por el contrario, no podía desviar la vista de su rubio acompañante. Lo veía sonreír de manera sutil, mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música, estirar el cuello cada vez que bebía de su aflautado vaso, cómo sus ojos reflejaban las luces del lugar… Y en ese instante se dio cuenta que su única _Venus _dentro de todo ese club y muy probablemente del mundo, era Kise.

—¿Te gustan este tipo de mujeres? —preguntó de pronto con voz seria, mirándolo fijamente, sobresaltando a su acompañante con aquella pregunta.

—¿Qué? —Kise lo miró sorprendido por unos instantes y parpadeó un par de veces.

—Me oíste muy bien, no te hagas el tonto —replicó con voz firme— ¿Te gustan estas mujeres? ¿O cuál es tu tipo de chica?

—En realidad las chicas no son mi tipo —el rubio confesó encogiéndose de hombros, pero en sus ojos se notaba que había dudado de responder, probablemente debido a que le era imposible predecir la reacción del moreno ante esta declaración.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero… y esto? —preguntó impresionado sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¡Este regalo es para ti! —el rubio alzó la voz y las manos— Yo no tengo ningún interés particular en el show, aunque tampoco puedo negar que ha sido divertido.

—¿Y qué tal si te digo que las chicas tampoco son mi tipo? —preguntó sonriendo de lado y mirándolo con intensidad.

—¿Ah? ¿Me estás tratando de tomar el pelo? —el rubio le devolvió la mirada incrédulo.

—¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar Kise? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡Ya te lo dije! —le replicó arrugando el ceño mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión triste— ¡Pensé que te gustaría! Sólo quería darte el regalo perfecto.

—¿Me querías dar el regalo perfecto? —preguntó sonriendo de lado— ¡Entonces ven conmigo!

Aomine se puso de pie en un movimiento abrupto y tomó de la mano al rubio, comenzando a caminar con rapidez hacia la salida sin soltar en ningún instante el contacto que mantenía con Kise, sosteniendo su mano con firmeza pero cuidando a la vez de no hacerle daño.

Había tomado su decisión en tan sólo un par de segundos, le bastó con oír la respuesta del rubio para saber qué era lo que él realmente quería, para saber cuál sería su regalo perfecto. No estaba seguro de que aquello fuera lo correcto, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora había dado rienda suelta a sus deseos e instintos… Y la culpa de aquello la tenía Kise.

—Aominecchi ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó una vez que habían salido nuevamente a la calle.

—Al lugar de donde nunca debimos salir —Aomine respondió mientras se volvía a subir a la limusina arrastrando con él a Kise y le decía al chofer que los condujera nuevamente a su vivienda.

En el interior de la limusina volvió a abrir una botella de champagne y comenzó a beber directamente de ella frente a la mirada arrugada y preocupada de Kise. Él le ofreció de beber, pero el rubio se negó, insistiendo en cambio que él parara, pero Aomine se limitó a sonreír de lado frente a su petición. No podía parar de beber, pues sentía que de otro modo no tendría el valor para pedirle a su amigo el regalo de cumpleaños que él quería.

—¡Vamos! —lo volvió a tomar de la mano y lo arrastró hasta su casa una vez se hubo estacionado la limusina.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Aominecchi? ¿Por qué volvimos a este lugar? —preguntó una vez que llegaron.

Él no le respondió enseguida, se limitó a seguir los pasos del rubio hasta el living, detallándolo con la mirada, se acercó a él y le quitó el sombrero para arrojarlo hacia atrás, notando cómo Kise arrugaba el ceño de manera instintiva y lo miraba cada vez más intranquilo. Luego de esto, se dedicó a quitarle del cuello una por una, las coloridas guirnaldas que aun llevaba, con movimientos lentos y controlados.

—¿Querías darme el regalo perfecto? Pues dámelo… —le susurró con voz ronca mirándolo directo a los ojos— Porque mi regalo perfecto eres tú.

—¿Qu… Qué? —Kise abrió los ojos con impresión y retrocedió varios pasos de manera automática.

—¡Vamos Kise! tú querías darme un regalo y yo te estoy diciendo qué es lo que quiero… Te quiero a ti —le dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio con pasos lentos y sonreía de lado, de manera sensual.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Aominecchi? —Kise le preguntó en un susurro con la cabeza gacha.

—Porque te deseo —confesó con voz grave.

Ya había terminado de recorrer la distancia que lo separaba del rubio y tomando su cabeza con firmeza, lo besó con brusquedad, demandando la posesión de su boca. Lo besaba a la fuerza, sin importarle lo más mínimo, tomando los labios de Kise entre los suyos, buscando devorar la boca contraria, mordiéndola de vez en cuando y explorando con su lengua los labios firmemente cerrados del rubio. Pero Kise se resistió al beso y apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del moreno, aplicó toda su fuerza y logró alejarlo.

—¡Deja de jugar conmigo! —Kise gritó indignado dándole una bofetada.

El sólo pudo llevarse una de las manos al rostro y tocarse con suavidad el lugar adolorido. Nunca antes en su vida lo habían golpeado así y nunca se imaginó que doliera tanto. Además, con todo lo que había tomado hasta ese instante, ahora sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero lo peor vino cuando levantó la cabeza en dirección a Kise y pudo ver directamente esos ojos dorados ser inundados por las lágrimas mientras se mordía el labio inferior en un gesto lleno de frustración. Podrían haberle dado mil bofetadas más, pero lo que más dolor le causó fue ver esa expresión desamparada y triste en el rostro de Kise.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente hacia la salida, mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una mano, así que él tuvo que correr apresurado para detenerlo y pasándole un brazo por el pecho, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle.

—Perdón… perdóname Kise ¡No sé qué es lo que me pasó! —el tono de su voz denotaba angustia.

—¡Suéltame! —le gritó luchando por liberarse.

—¡Kise escúchame! Sé que está mal la forma en que lo hice… Pero lo que te dije fue verdad… El mejor regalo que podrías darme, sería sólo un beso tuyo.

Luego de decir esto, sintió como el rubio dejaba de luchar para apartarse de él, por lo que separándose lentamente, lo giró para mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente a la vez que acunaba el rostro níveo del rubio con sus manos.

—Me gustas, Kise —susurró con voz suave— Me gustas sinceramente.

—¿No estás jugando conmigo? —le preguntó dudoso.

—¡Claro que no tonto! ¿Por qué debería de estar jugando contigo? —ahora le habló molesto de que se cuestionara su sinceridad.

—Es que… Aominecchi… Tú siempre me has gustado —le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras desviaba la mirada— No puedo creer ahora que estés hablando en serio… Ni siquiera me he atrevido a soñar con algo así.

—Nunca he hablado tan en serio en mi vida Kise —repuso con seguridad.

Y acercando sus labios otra vez, solamente acarició la boca del rubio, en medio de un beso suave y delicado donde trataba de expresarle todo el sentimiento que tenía por él, sintiendo cómo Kise se rendía finalmente a aquel contacto y lentamente correspondió a su beso.

—A… Aominecchi… —le habló creando distancia entre sus bocas— Yo te amo ¡Te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi!

Aomine abrió los ojos impresionado. No podía dar crédito a las palabras de Kise. Aquel sentimiento que sentía crecer en su pecho y desbordarse por su cuerpo, era completamente mutuo. Él también lo amaba… su rubio también lo amaba.

—Y yo te amo a ti —dijo volviéndolo a besar.

El rubio abrió la boca para permitirle entrar y se abrazó a su cintura mientras él aún lo sostenía posesivamente de las sienes, ladeando la cabeza para darle mayor profundidad al beso. Ahora sus lenguas se enredaban y acariciaban a la vez que sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos, reconociéndose mutuamente con aquel tacto.

Él comenzó a guiar a Kise hasta el living nuevamente mientras se iba deshaciendo de sus ropas, quitándole la chaqueta que dejó caer pesadamente al piso y luego desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa, depositando con cada botón que deshacía, un corto beso en los labios del modelo. Le quitó la camisa y pudo ver su torso desnudo mientras recorría su pecho con las manos extendidas en una caricia de reconocimiento del cuerpo ajeno. Lo empujó con suavidad, dejándolo caer atravesado sobre uno de los sillones individuales, que debido a la altura de Kise, dejaba sus largas y delgadas piernas y su cabeza colgando a cada extremo.

Él recorrió con ambas manos el borde del pantalón del rubio y como respuesta reflejo, éste alzó las caderas, para que así, los dedos inquietos de Aomine se adentraran en su pantalón y bóxer, bajándolos en un movimiento brusco y rápido que lo dejó en breves segundos completamente desnudo.

Acarició con ambas manos la parte interna de los muslos del modelo, mientras empujaba hacia afuera para que éste abriera las piernas, y Kise se afirmó con ambos pies de los descansabrazos del sillón mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, colgando en el aire. Aomine se arrodilló en el suelo lentamente y enredando sus fuertes brazos en las pálidas piernas del modelo, comenzó a lamer sugerentemente el miembro para luego introducirlo en su boca.

Lo succionaba con fuerza una y otra vez, apretando los labios para provocarle el máximo placer al otro muchacho, haciendo que sus labios despidieran un sonido acuoso unido a otros sonidos de succión y vacío cuando sin querer, el miembro ajeno salía completamente de su boca. Y Kise respondía a sus atenciones liberando gemidos graves y cortos, casi inaudibles, pero cuando las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas, se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza, sosteniéndose con ellas las sienes, a la vez que apretaba el abdomen, demarcando los marcados músculos abdominales. De vez en cuando, cuando él hacía demasiada presión sobre su miembro, Kise trataba de cerrar las piernas de manera instintiva, provocándolo aún más. Realmente lo quería devorar.

Se sentía arder por completo, cada acción, cada movimiento, cada gemido que realizaba Kise lo hacía desearlo más…

Se separó de la entrepierna del rubio y se puso de pie, recostándose sobre el sillón para alcanzar ahora la boca ajena y pasándole un brazo por la cintura, lo levantó lentamente, poniendo a prueba la fuerza de sus bíceps. Kise se afirmó con fuerza del cuello del moreno y le pasó las piernas por las caderas, para ser levantado finalmente.

Él se dirigió con paso firme hacia su habitación, poniendo cuidado de cada paso que daba para no caer, pues lo último que quería en el mundo era dañar al dorado tesoro que llevaba entre sus brazos.

Lo dejó caer sobre la cama boca arriba y él se posicionó entre sus piernas de rodillas en la cama. Ahora le veía el completo sentido a haber usado traje esa noche, pues nada se merecía más que se vistiera de gala que estar a punto de unirse finalmente a Kise. Lentamente, se quitó el saco y luego la camisa, sin despegar su intensa mirada del rubio. Cuando quiso desabrocharse los pantalones, las manos de Kise se posaron sobre las suyas, deteniéndolo. Él lo miró, notando que el rubio se veía evidentemente nervioso, incluso asustado, y sosteniéndole la mano con fuerza, la dirigió hasta su entrepierna, bajándose lentamente el bóxer para que el otro pudiera tocarlo directamente.

—Siénteme Ryota… —susurró con voz ronca.

El rubio liberó un jadeo en respuesta y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de aquel duro trozo de carne, mientras él se dejaba caer sobre su cuerpo, besándolo nuevamente. Interrumpió el beso para llevarse los dedos a la boca y humedecerlos con su saliva para dirigirlos luego a la entrada del rubio. No lo penetró de inmediato, sino que jugó circularmente con sus dedos alrededor de aquella entrada, provocándolo con los movimientos de sus dedos mientras lo incitaba rozando su torso bronceado con el contrario. Fue Kise mismo quien le indicó el momento justo para que ingresara en su interior, cuando lo sintió mover las caderas buscando profundizar el roce de sus dedos y él lo complació gustoso, adentrándose sólo con el dedo medio en un inicio, cuando todo se sentía rugoso, cálido y estrecho, para incluir otro dedo después, cuando la dilatación ya había comenzado.

Mientras tanto, su pene seguía siendo aprisionado por la mano del rubio, quien la movía de arriba abajo con rapidez, y cuando era sobrepasado por las sensaciones, aumentaba la fuerza del agarre exquisitamente, haciéndolo gemir de placer y dolor.

Para cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Kise se había relajado y adecuado a su intromisión, él ya no podía más. Se moría de ganas de estar dentro de él y despegándose un par de centímetros de su boca para morderle los labios, quitó sus dedos del interior del rubio y se posicionó en su entrada.

—¡Prepárate! —Le susurró aun besándole los labios— No te dolerá si estás relajado.

Empujó su pelvis con toda su fuerza, instalándose de lleno en el interior de Kise, liberando un jadeo grave y profundo a la vez que oía a Kise quejarse a viva voz y poner su cuerpo rígido por el dolor. Él tuvo que permanecer inmóvil unos segundos, hasta habituarse a las intensas sensaciones que le produjo en todo el cuerpo sentirse así de apretado, así de cálido, así de bien.

—A… Aominecchi… —el rubio susurró quejumbroso— Me duele…

—Debes relajarte —le susurró sin dejar de besarle el rostro, secando con sus labios las lágrimas de dolor que bajaban por las comisuras de los ojos del rubio— Tranquilo… Todo estará bien.

Kise comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras él lo abrazaba con fuerza sin dejar de besarlo en las sienes, y lentamente fue sintiendo que la tensión de su cuerpo se alejaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda baja del rubio y le alzó las caderas levemente, haciéndole liberar un gemido suave, mientras que su otra mano le alzó una de las piernas a la altura de su cadera para comenzar a moverse.

Lo penetraba con lentitud, pero profundamente, perdiéndose en esa extraña pero deliciosa sensación de ser envuelto por el cuerpo del rubio y en el hipnotizante sonido seco que hacía su pelvis al chocar con aquellas nalgas en contraste con el sonido acuoso que hacía su pene al ingresar en las entrañas de Kise. Éste se sostenía con fuerza de su nuca y de sus cabellos, gimiendo audiblemente en su oído.

Continuó penetrándolo, esta vez con mayor rapidez, en medio de un ritmo vertiginoso que su cuerpo realizaba de manera automática, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo, hasta que finalmente la tensión en el cuerpo del rubio y el gemido fuerte y agudo que soltó le hicieron saber que había encontrado el punto exacto de su fuente de placer.

Sonrió de lado a la vez que se afirmaba con ambas manos en la cama, para obtener mayor estabilidad y alzando la cabeza para verlo directamente, lo volvió a embestir en aquel mismo ángulo, logrando como premio un delicioso gemido. Kise se afirmó con fuerza de los bíceps del moreno y sus cejas se juntaron, arrugando el entrecejo en una expresión de dolor y placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus labios entreabiertos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados y dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

En ese instante Aomine lo supo… ver esa expresión en el rostro de Kise era el regalo que había esperado toda la vida.

—Ryota… —susurró besándole el cuello con pasión.

Continuó con las embestidas, rápidas, profundas y certeras, sintiendo cómo la entrada de Kise se volvía a contraer y su espalda se arqueaba mientras sus manos se enredaban en su propio cabello, sabiendo que estaba llegando al orgasmo.

—Aaahh… Daiki… —gimió audiblemente.

Lo penetró con más fuerza y lo besó en la boca, justo cuando sentía cómo el rubio eyaculaba en medio del cuerpo de ambos, cubriéndole el vientre de un viscoso y cálido fluido. Él no pudo soportar las fuertes sensaciones que le produjo sentir aquel apretón de las entrañas de Kise sobre su miembro y luego de un par de frenéticas embestidas más, también acabó en su interior.

Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho, obligándolo a respirar con la boca abierta grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de calmarse. La corriente eléctrica que había sentido recorrer su espina dorsal al momento de eyacular todavía permanecía como un hormigueó en todo su cuerpo y aún mantenía los ojos cerrados de puro agotamiento. Ladeó el cuello hacia Kise y lo besó en la frente, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo aún temblaba bajo el suyo. Salió con cuidado de su interior, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama nuevamente, mientras el rubio se removía, cerrando las piernas y acomodándose en posición fetal.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al oído, dejándose caer a su lado y recorriendo con su mano sus largos y pálidos muslos.

Pero el rubio no respondió, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras aun respiraba agitado y lo miraba a penas, con los ojos entrecerrados. Él sonrió con ternura y le besó intensamente el hombro por varios minutos, pero luego se puso de pie y se quitó los pantalones por fin.

—¡Aominecchi no te vayas! —Kise se acababa de dar vuelta en la cama y lo miraba con ojos suplicantes.

—¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte tonto! —dijo en tono burlón extendiendo una cobija sobre el cuerpo del rubio para después meterse en la cama junto a él— El único lugar donde quiero estar es junto a ti.

Kise sonrió con ternura y se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo, acomodando la cabeza en el pecho de moreno mientras éste lo envolvía de la cintura con fuerza, repartiendo suaves besos en su frente y cerrando los ojos lentamente, se dejó llevar por el sueño.

Se sentía extrañamente plácido, en paz, ahora que sabía que su rubio era el regalo perfecto que podría disfrutar siempre.

.

.

"Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta.

Sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta."

- Sam Keen -


End file.
